Dragon Slayer
by Bymeha
Summary: Ils étaient sept. Sept dragons, pour sept Dragon Slayer. Ils étaient sept ; et le destin du monde reposait sur eux. Recueil d'OS courts sur chaque Dragon Slayer, écrits suite au chapitre 329 des scans. Label SPPS.
1. Introduction

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Avant de commencer, laissez-moi introduire ce nouveau recueil. Composé de sept histoires courtes reprenant le chapitre 329 des scans, il sera uniquement concentré sur les** Dragon Slayer.** A savoir que si vous ne lisez pas les scans, il y a évidemment de gros risques de **spoilers. **Vous êtes donc prévenus.

Je salue donc les filles de la **SPPS**, **Aeliheart974**, **Hudgi Ny, Spherebleue , Baella** ainsi qu'**IrisJR**, et, **AdelheidPride** qui ont dût supporter ma crise de fangirl après la lecture du chapitre. Et puis coucou aux autres aussi, bien-sûr. :3

Mis à part le dernier, l'ordre des OS n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

L'image illustrant le recueil a été colorisée par _ROGUECHENEIES_ sur Tumbl.


	2. White Dragon Slayer

**— White Dragon Slayer —**

* * *

Un cri lointain se perdit dans l'espace environnant, faisant trembler les murs jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville. Au dessus du carnage qu'était devenue la capitale, une lune rouge flottait paresseusement dans le ciel, spectatrice de la tragédie qui se déroulait à ses pieds, la lueur inquiétante qu'elle projetait éclairant les lieux, lorsque ce n'était pas les flammes dévorant les bâtiments qui s'en occupaient.

Sting plissa ses yeux bleus et essuya la sueur qui luisait sur la peau de son front à l'aide de sa manche ; il n'aimait pas cette lumière. Elle était trop triste, trop étrange, trop différente.

Silencieusement, Rogue vint se porter à ses côtés pour le soutenir ; son compagnon avait été bien amoché durant son combat contre Gajeel. Avec un grognement, Sting serra les dents et reprit son souffle, remerciant son frère d'armes d'un brève poigne autour de la main qui l'avait empêché de tomber. Il en avait trop fait.

Le blond eut un sourire songeur, alors que devant ses prunelles cristallines défilaient multitudes de paysages colorés et verdoyants, douces collines fleuries bordées d'épaisses et mystérieuses forêts, écorces blanches abritant des fées ; il en avait toujours trop fait. Déjà à l'époque, Weisslogia ne cessait de le répéter, alors qu'il le détaillait de son regard sage et vénérable. Il était trop pressé, trop actif, trop effronté._ « Ton ennemi pourrait être plus réfléchi que toi. »_, qu'il avait dit. _« Tu es trop prévisible, trop sur l'offensive »_, avait-il fait remarqué, de sa voix profonde et caverneuse ; mais Sting s'en fichait. Il était fier, arrogant. Il voulait plaire, être le meilleur aux yeux de tous — mais aux yeux de celui qui avait été son père, surtout.

Il voulait briller. Briller, ouais.

« Sting. », le ramena la voix de son ami, calme et prudente.

L'instant d'après, ils esquivèrent tous les deux les objets qui fonçaient vers eux et se rapprochèrent à nouveau, côte à côte. Sting grimaça ; ils n'avaient pas l'avantage.

« Il est super fort… », admit-il à contrecœur, comme pour faire comprendre à ses coéquipiers que leur soutien risquait d'être plus que nécessaire ici.

Il entendit Rogue qui ordonnait à Frosh et Lector de rester en arrière ; bien. Il se battra mieux en sachant Lector en sécurité.

Et il eut envie de sourire, encore, alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le ciel.

_« Est-ce que tu me vois, papa ? Est-ce que tu vois comme j'ai grandi, comme j'ai changé ? Est-ce que tu vois avec quelle force je me bats ? Est-ce que tu me vois briller, comme je le voulais ? »_

Rufus prit la parole ; bien qu'il ait voulu être provoquant, l'entendre apaisa un peu les inquiétude du Dragon Slayer. Si même Rufus pouvait encore faire de l'humour, ce n'était pas perdu, finalement.

« D'après mes souvenirs… Sting et Rogue ont tous les deux dit qu'ils avaient tué un dragon lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. », déclara simplement le poète, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sting baissa la tête ; à côté de lui, son compagnon de toujours fit de même.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot ; et ce silence suffit au Dragon Blanc pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était temps de clarifier les choses.

« C'est presque vrai. », grimaça simplement le blond, sans que ça ne surprenne vraiment les autres membres de sa guilde.

Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait menti, après tout.

Comment aurait-il pût briller après avoir maculé ses mains innocente de tout ce sang ? Comment continuer à vivre avec le poids de la mort de son dernier parents sur les épaules, aussi fragiles soient-elles ?

Ça avait été un sacrifice. Un cadeau — et pourtant, il avait vu ça comme un meurtre. Un moyen égoïste et terrible de briller, baigné dans le sang de celui qui l'avait aimé comme un père. Un accès de puissance, une facilité — une nécessité.

Le Dragon Blanc jura et détourna son regard de la vue de ses compagnons, cachant les larmes de remords venues perler à ses yeux recouverts d'un voile de pensées.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, magnez-vous d'utiliser votre magie sur ce truc ! »

Sting pesta et se reprit ; Orga avait raison. Il pouvait pas avoir tué son père pour qu'il n'y ait rien au bout. Il devait prouver qu'il était digne de lui avoir prit la vie, digne d'avoir mérité un tel sacrifice. Il le fallait.

« Mais j'pensais pas que le tout le pouvoir d'un dragon serait aussi puissant… », grogna-t-il tout de même, autant pour les autres que pour lui-même.

Pourtant, ils luttèrent. Ils encaissèrent, repoussèrent, sans relâche. Sting ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ; le souvenir d'un regard bleu et de la lueur qui y brillait posé sur lui l'en empêchait. Les hurlement d'agonie et le sang sur ses mains l'en empêchait. La fierté, les mensonges — leur mensonge — l'en empêchaient.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

Et puis il y eut un éclat plus brillant que les autres dans le ciel. Une lumière, chaude, rassurante, flamboyante. Sting sentit son cœur se réchauffer à l'entente de l'appel qui résonna dans les cieux l'instant d'après ; une lumière qu'il avait admirée, enviée.

_« Natsu-san… »_

Celui qui leur assurait qu'ils pouvaient se battre. Qu'ils pouvaient gagner — qu'ils en avaient le pouvoir, qu'ils étaient là pour ça. Qu'ils en étaient capable.

Dans son esprit se dessina une expression amusée, semblable à un sourire. Il se souvint d'un ricanement étrange, si rare mais chaleureux.

Il pouvait battre un dragon ; parce qu'il était le Dragon Dlayer de lumière. Le Dragon Blanc. Le tueur de dragons.

Alors, mué par une volonté nouvelle, Sting échangea un regard long et appuyé avec son compagnon de toujours, avant d'enfin passer à l'attaque dans le but de terrasser cette bête — mais ensembles, cette fois-ci.

Parce que son père avait donné sa vie pour que ce jour s'accomplisse.


	3. Sky Dragon Slayer

**— Sky Dragon Slayer —**

* * *

Et les créatures célestes décollèrent pour évoluer avec une grâce aussi menaçante que fascinante dans le ciel à la lune pourpre, sous tes yeux à la fois ébahis mais horrifiés d'enfant.

Les dragons, tu en rêvais. Depuis que tu t'es mise à passer du temps avec Polyussica, les souvenirs se sont mis à remonter à la surface de ta mémoire, chimères persistantes malgré le temps passé. Grandine, sa voix, sa chaleur, son odeur ; tout ça te manque, te dévores, glisse un vide froid et douloureux dans ta poitrine — mais ils ne t'ont jamais laissée seule. Ils sont là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive — et tu le sais, et ça t'aide à avancer.

Et pourtant, alors que ce dragon de jade s'avance vers vous, tu sens ton cœur chuter dans ta poitrine, l'enfant apeurée que tu as été — que tu es — refaire surface. Tu sens la peur s'insinuer dans chaque parcelle de ton être, paralyser ton corps, ton esprit — et tu as peur, parce que tu es toute seule, parce qu'il est immense et toi minuscule, parce qu'il a des années d'expérience et toi à peine quelques mois de combat. Tu as peur, parce que tu sais qu'il est dangereux et qu'il pourrait ne faire qu'une bouchée de toi s'il le voulait, qu'il pourrait bien te tuer d'un seul coup si l'envie lui prenait — et cette fois, il n'y aura pas Natsu ou Gajeel pour te protéger, il n'y aura aucun de tes frères pour t'encourager.

Tu es toute seule. Tu es faible. Lucy est épuisée, Yukino se remet ; alors, par reflexe, lâchement, peut-être, tu te réfugies derrière la silhouette rassurante de Mirajane, dont le visage d'ordinaire si doux est déformé par l'esquisse d'un rictus haineux, signe qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre sa forme démoniaque.

Mais alors, tout semble s'arrêter ; dans le ciel rougeoyant, un brasier flamboyant s'élève vers l'astre à la lune pourpre, terriblement familier à tes sens. Natsu.

L'espoir gagne tes amis ; Lucy et Happy se mettent à sourire, Mirajane se détend l'espace d'un instant et fait de même, Yukino reprend peu à peu confiance. Alors qu'il parle, alors que tout le monde comprend, tu comptes. Tu comprends aussi ; c'est inévitable. Tu vas devoir te battre, te battre et vaincre un dragon.

**« Faisons tomber ces dragons ! »**

Et pendant un moment, alors que ce dragon vous regarde et s'amuse à balayer les soldats d'un coup de patte sous tes yeux effarés, tu te demandes pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici. Pourquoi est-ce que tu sens que ton rôle doit être important, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils devraient tous compter sur toi.

Pour vaincre un dragon.

Et puis, alors que la peur te gagne encore, la carrure de Zirconis t'en évoques une autre. Bien que tu n'aimes pas blesser les autres, tu sais que tu auras besoin de protéger les tiens ; alors, automatiquement, instinctivement, tes pieds glissent sur le sol, et tu te déplace silencieusement, gracieuse et dangereuse — comme lui.

L'écho lointain d'une voix douce et bienveillante résonne dans ton esprit, et les battements de ton cœur s'espacent, les tremblements qui parcouraient tes membres disparaissent — et tu te calmes, comme elle te l'a apprit.

Avec un sourire et une lueur inespérée dans les yeux, tu captes le regard d'un soldat qui te regarde, toi, presque les jambes écartées sur le sol et le tronc penché vers celui-ci. Le vent souffle, poussé par l'élan du dragon ; mais tu ne le sens pas, ne l'arrête pas — tu glisses avec lui. Tu bouges, simplement — mais pas comme lui.

Le regard de tes amis pèse sur toi — et c'est à peine si tu les vois, si tu y fais seulement attention. Tes yeux parcourent la place, tracent un périmètre, calculent une issue, un endroit où te déporter en cas d'esquive. Ta respiration se pose, ta magie parcourt tes veines et y laisse des trainées d'adrénaline que tu maîtrise avec fermeté.

Zirconis rugit ; mais tu ne frémis même pas, ne cilles pas — tu n'as plus peur. Tu restes consciente du danger, mais il ne t'intimide pas.

Tu sais que tes amis comptent sur toi. Que tes frères, fils de dragons eux aussi, comptent sur toi. Tu sais que tu peux le vaincre et protéger les autres — parce que tu es là pour ça. Tu sais que tu es plus rapide, plus vive que lui. Tu sais que tu peux bouger _mieux_ que lui.

Tu es un Dragon du Ciel.


	4. Poison Dragon Slayer

**— Poison Dragon Slayer —**

* * *

Il entendait.

Une profonde respiration vint gonfler le torse du Dragon Slayer, faisant ressortir ses muscles depuis bien trop longtemps laissés au repos.

Une odeur de brûlé envahit ses sens, bientôt chatouillés par une autre fragrance, plus violente, persistante — et pourtant presque délicieuse, pour quelqu'un comme lui qu'on avait tenu si longtemps loin des combats, exquis souvenir d'une époque révolue.

Une odeur de sang.

Cobra sentit les commissures de ses lèvres se relever en un sourire carnassier, remontant sur ses canines proéminentes ; exaltant, grisant, vivifiant. L'une de ses oreilles pointues s'orienta de sorte à percevoir le chuchotement du vent, véhiculant une symphonie de plaintes douloureuses auxquelles la prison l'avait privée ; et il sourit, encore, extatique, enivré par tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Il voyait.

Les cris apeurés, enragés. Les hurlements bestiaux, surnaturels, auxquels son corps répondit par une vague d'adrénaline, un frémissement incontrôlé, un instinct impossible à refouler. Le craquement du bois brûlé, le fracas des pierres éclatés, le gémissement des êtres consumés.

Et pourtant, les yeux posés sur un ciel à la lune sanglante, il restait calme — souriant. La vue du dragon blessé qui s'y consumait presque ne le fit même pas sourcilier — au contraire. Son sourire n'en fut que plus ravi, prononcé — prédateur, carnassier.

Il entendait. Il voyait, sentait — ressentait — et son corps en réponse se mit à vibrer.

Il sentait.

Une brise vint lui apporter l'odeur des combats et ébouriffa davantage ses cheveux à la couleur pourpre, y laissant quelques particules poussiéreuses qu'il ne chercha même pas à chasser. L'iris violacé barré en deux par une pupille reptilienne de son œil valide parcouru avec précision le véritable carnage qu'était devenue la ville. Tout avait été mis à sac, à feu et à sang ; et pourtant, confiant, il souriait.

Il entendait.

Le cris de ses semblables. Celui, brûlant d'espoir et de rage du plus vaillant et courageux d'entre eux ; celui, juché sur cette bête agonisante, qui s'adressait à eux d'une voix impérieuse, les flammes de sa magie s'élevant haut dans le ciel sanglant. Un cri qui lui avait valu une cuisante défaite, il y avait de cela des années ; qui avait tout changé, tout bousculé.

Mais un appel auquel il ne pouvait résister, surtout.

Un instinct qu'il avait oublié fit frémir tout son être. Grave et avide de victoire, un grondement silencieux remonta le long de sa gorge asséchée par la poussière et la cendre ; et il eut une brusque envie de rire, de courir, de hurler à s'en épuiser — une envie irrésistible de _tuer._

Il entendait.

**« J'entends tout, Natsu. »**

Surtout l'appel irrépressible du combat pour lequel tout ce qui composait son être avait été créé.


	5. Lightning Dragon Slayer

**— Lightning Dragon Slayer —**

* * *

Tout ça t'emmerde profondément.

Toi qui sors tout juste victorieux d'un combat titanesque contre un homme que tu n'aurais jamais pût vaincre auparavant. Toi qui a illuminé la place de ta foudre, brillé aux yeux de tous par ta volonté, prouvé que tu avais changé — ouais, changé. T'as été un sacré connard, un bel enfoiré ouais — mais t'as changé.

Tu as sût te montrer digne de ton taré de grand-père, redorer le blason de ta guilde. De ta famille.

Le calme avant la tempête fut de courte durée. Tu humes l'air, y reconnaît le parfum des combats, la fragrance de l'hémoglobine. Au loin, les premiers signes de la bataille se font entendre ; cris, explosion et destruction.

La mort flotte autour de vous, prête à emporter le premier imprudent. Le danger est là — et tu le sais, et tu le sens, et ça t'effraie, te pousse à te montrer prudent.

D'une façon que tu ne peux pas expliquer, ton corps s'est mis à vibrer. Quelque chose fait battre ce truc que t'as côtoyé presque toute ta vie, et il brûle, brûle d'envie d'en découdre. Il te donne une force incroyable, tu le sais ; mais tu le lui rends bien.

Ce combat là, il risque de s'en rappeler.

Tu es différent de Natsu, Gajeel et même de la fillette, Wendy. T'es pas comme eux, et quelque part, t'aurais aimé avoir leur puissance sans avoir besoin d'artificiel, t'aurais voulu être aussi fort, plus authentique.

Les nuages s'assombrissent ; et tu sais que c'est pas possible. Que si t'es aussi puissant, c'est à cause de ce truc dans ta poitrine, à cause de cette cicatrice que t'as à l'œil. Tu sais que ta puissance, tu la dois à ton monstre de père, qui a tant placé dans cette chose qui se trouve logée près de ton cœur ; et il a même finit par ne te voir plus que comme tel, d'ailleurs.

Un gros caillou à la valeur inestimable, accordant une puissance sans pareille. Un moyen de parvenir à ses fins, de mettre son père et ennemi à genoux ; un objet. T'es qu'un simple objet à ses yeux, ouais, il te l'a même dit. T'es qu'un outil, tu le sais, et ça t'emmerde — ça t'emmerde, ouais.

Que le mot puissance ne soit lié chez toi qu'au mot lacryma.

Et puis le ciel s'éclaircit, laissant apparaître une créature de feu s'alliant avec la lune rouge. Elle est immense, effrayante, meurtrière — et tu le sais, qu'elle pourrait tuer n'importe lequel d'entre vous, tu sais qu'elle est plus puissante sur le niveau de la force que vous.

Mais ta colère n'a pas le temps de monter, de se manifester ; prudents et fidèles, les membres de ta fabuleuse équipe se placent devant toi — et ils veulent te protéger.

« Reste derrière, Laxus, fit Fried en tirant son épée.

— Ouais. On est là aussi, nous. », ajouta Ever de son regard déterminé — et putain, ils ont beau être chiants, y'a beau avoir du danger, t'as envie de sourire.

Juste de sourire.

« Eh, les gars. »

Ils se tournent vers toi — et tu peux voir toute cette dévotion dans leurs yeux t'atteindre en plein cœur, te toucher plus que tu ne leur diras jamais, te réconforter plus qu'ils n'auraient pût le penser.

Tu leurs souris — parce que t'en as envie, que tu peux pas t'en empêcher, que tu sais qu'ils donneraient n'importe quoi pour te voir sourire, de toute manière.

« On est une équipe, les gars. Hors de question que j'me laisse materner sans rien faire. »

Tu vois ces étoiles dans leurs yeux. Le sourire plein de fierté de Fried, les larmes d'Evergreen, la confiance dans le regard et l'attitude de Bixlow — et tu réalises que c'est vrai.

Que leur puissance, c'est toi. Ça a toujours été toi.

Que ta vraie puissance, c'est pas ce lacryma dans ta poitrine, qui te hurle de mettre se dragon de feu à terre. Ta vraie puissance, c'est pas la magie, le pouvoir, celle qui émane d'un Natsu plein d'espoir. La puissance que tu as toujours recherchée, elle est là, près de toi ; elle l'a toujours été, toujours près de toi.

Ta puissance, c'est ta famille.

* * *

_PS : Notez le petit clin d'oeil à __**Mots Liés**__, écrit par cette chère__** Spherebleue.**__ Si vous aimez Laxus, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'y jeter un coup d'œil ! _


	6. Iron Dragon Slayer

— **Iron Dragon Slayer ****—**

* * *

Il avait toujours été l'épée.

Il avait la haine, la rage de vaincre. La haine envers son père, de qui il aurait aimé avoir plus d'estime, plus d'amour, peut-être. La haine envers un père qui l'avait laissé sans rien dire, sans rien ajouter — alors que lui, il l'aimait. La colère de n'être qu'un gosse perdu et abandonné, pas tout à fait humain, trop brutal peut-être, maladroit, violent et impossible à gérer, trop perturbé.

Alors il s'était protégé. Son corps s'était transformé, recouvert de métal — et il était devenu le métal. Plus rien ne le touchait, ne l'atteignait. Il était intouchable, incassable — mais il était aussi une épée.

L'épée qui brisait, qui cassait, qui détruisait. L'épée qui coupait, qui tranchait, transperçait ; ses mots étaient devenus des épées, son apparence un bouclier. Il était devenu Gajeel Reedfox, le Dragon Slayer de Phantom Lord. Le monstre intouchable qui anéantissait tout ce qu'il voulait. Le dévoreur de métal, celui à la peau infranchissable, incompris et craint de tous.

Et cette époque avait été sombre, tâchée du sang de ses proies. Il avait blessé, torturé, coupé tranché transpercé détruit morcelé — sans remords, sans ressenti, juste parce qu'il pensait calmer ses peines en infligeant ce supplice à ses victimes. Il avait voulu transformer sa faiblesse en haine, sa haine en cruauté ; et ça avait marché, quelques années du moins. Il agissait en se demandant si son père le voyait, en se demandant ce qu'il dirait, s'il approuverait, lui qui n'aimait pas les autres humains. Et même lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Metalicana n'aurait jamais approuvé ses agissements, ces derniers avaient redoublés ; il avait besoin de haïr, de blesser, de provoquer.

De montrer qu'il était fort, d'une certaine manière. Une épée.

D'infliger aux autres la douleur qui s'était fixée à sa peau de métal, s'insinuant sournoisement jusqu'à son cœur qu'il avait cru fait de pierre. Il avait eut besoin de faire du mal, parce que ce monde était trop injuste, trop dur pour lui qui était si différent des autres, trop loin d'eux pour les comprendre, trop effrayant pour qu'ils ne prennent la peine d'essayer.

La solitude l'avait entouré, seule compagnie sur laquelle il pouvait compter ; et les cris avaient résonnés, le sang avait coulé — mais sa peine ne s'était pas altérée pour autant.

Et puis il y avait eut ces flammes. Ce feu, ce brasier rougeoyant de souvenirs et de sentiments. Cette magie, semblable à la sienne — mais aux convictions différentes, réelles, meilleures que les siennes, aussi agaçantes à ses yeux que fascinantes.

Il y avait eut Fairy Tail. Il y avait eut Salamander, quelqu'un d'apte à le comprendre, cette joyeuse bande de tarés. Il y avait eut cette mage minuscule, les quelques mots prononcés par un vieillard bien plus sage qu'il en avait l'air qui avaient tout balayé, tout bouleversé.

_**« Il y a des gens qui préfèrent la solitude. Mais il n'y a personne qui puisse la supporter. »**_

Alors, la lumière et les réponses qu'il avait cherchées étaient apparues. Le monde avait parût différent, plus beau, plus grand — et l'épée destructrice s'était émoussée.

Il était devenu un bouclier.

Celui que rien ne touchait — mais celui qui protégeait, aussi. Et il s'était trouvé faible, au début, faible d'encaisser sans broncher, de tout prendre pour épargner, sauver, de souffrir pour un autre afin de le protéger. Il s'était trouvé faible, faible, plus indigne que jamais, moins fort que du temps où il était une épée.

Et puis, petit à petit, pour la première fois, il eut l'impression que l'héritage qu'on lui avait transmit était bien utilisé. Que cette magie qu'on lui avait apprise était méritée. Que depuis qu'il avait abaissé son épée, les autres et cette étrange chaleur avaient commencé à l'entourer, à persister, malgré ses regards mauvais ; alors il avait compris. Il avait compris les paroles du maître, qui s'avéraient chaque jour un peu plus vraies.

Qu'on pouvait être puissant en étant un bouclier.

Aujourd'hui, Gajeel avait été une épée ; mais pas une mauvaise épée, pas la lame tranchante et destructrice qu'il avait été, non. Il avait rectifié, corrigé — sauvé. Il avait attaqué, blessé — mais pas pour le plaisir, pas pour faire souffrir.

Il s'était battu pour des convictions. Pour une guilde — _sa_ guilde. Ses amis. Sa famille.

Les flammes s'élevèrent dans le ciel rouge, se reflétant dans ses iris rubis. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Gajeel émit un « Gihi » comme lui seul savait les faire, le corps douloureux, les blessures ouvertes — mais l'envie d'en découvre plus forte que jamais.

**« Allons-y ! Faisons tomber ces dragons ! »**

Alors il rit, encore — et à côté de lui, les autres le regardaient sans comprendre, rassurés de savoir que la situation n'était pas désespérée, comprenant peu à peu qu'il restait un espoir pour qu'ils puissent s'en sortir et gagner — qu'il était le bouclier, l'épée, celui sur qui ils pouvaient compter.

Il avait été l'épée qui blesse, le bouclier qui protège. Il avait eut des amis, des rivaux, une famille.

Mais aujourd'hui, il sera l'épée et le bouclier. Le Dragon Slayer, né pour tous les protéger.


	7. Shadow Dragon Slayer

**— Shadow Dragon Slayer —**

* * *

Il était puissant.

La ville s'étendait sous ses pieds. Juché du haut d'un dragon, il pouvait admirer l'enfer qui avait prit forme sous son regard rubis, faiblement éclairé par une lune sanglante. Les étincelles filaient à toute vitesse dans l'air, se propageant avec les flammes dévorant et détruisant les bâtiments sur leur passage ; et tout n'était que cris, destruction et chaos. Tout n'était que mort et désolation à venir ; à cause de lui.

À cause de cet homme, venu du futur.

Un sourire satisfait était peint sur ses lèvres, faiblement étirées. Sous la lumière pâle et rougeâtre brillaient ses longs cheveux argentés, découpant l'ombre d'une imposante cicatrice qui barrait grossièrement son visage, jusqu'à l'œil qu'il avait sacrifié caché sous une mèche de cheveux ébènes. Et il avait l'air calme, posé, serein, dominant toute la ville du dos d'un dragon, puissant et majestueux. Il était là, venu du futur, près à dominer le monde entier, à tout écraser, à tout annihiler.

Et nous ne le laisserons pas faire.

Que les dragons viennent, que leur colère s'abatte sur la Terre. Qu'ils essaient seulement de nous attaquer, et nous les défierons. Nous les terrasserons, nous les feront tomber en cendres et poussière, au cœur même de Gaïa où là est leur place ; parmi les légendes et les souvenirs.

Il était l'homme du futur, au passé flou mais douloureux, déchiré comme l'était son visage calme et pourtant fou. La tempête était à venir, les ombres n'attendaient qu'un instant d'inattention pour le dévorer. Nous le savions tous les deux ; cet état instable dans lequel il se trouvait ne fera que le dévorer, le brûler, comme il nous a blessé par le passé.

Qu'il vienne. Qu'ils viennent, lui et son dragon. Qu'ils viennent, aussi forts, puissants et mauvais soient-ils.

Nous ne les laisserons pas faire. Nous blesserons, nous anéantirons, nous nous battrons jusqu'à notre dernier souffle, et plus encore si c'était possible. Nous dominerons, comme nous l'avions fait, comme ils nous avaient appris à le faire.

Nous aiderons à brûler cet avenir sanglant pour bâtir un meilleur futur.

Pour eux. Pour Frosh, Lector. Pour nous.

Une explosion de flammes jaillit dans le ciel, dissipant les ténèbres éphémères dans un embrasement rougeoyant. Le temps semblait lui-même s'être arrêté de façon momentanée ; et, nous, les plus puissants, nous sentons nos compagnons s'arrêter pour lever les yeux au ciel, de même que le Dragon qui balaya un mage d'un coup de patte pour regarder.

Il venait du futur. Il était puissant, confiant, survolant la mer de destruction du dos d'un des fils du Ciel et du Chaos, serein et majestueux. Il pensait qu'il pouvait gagner, que rien n'arrivera à se mettre en travers de son chemin pour le terrasser.

Et pourtant, il est là, hurlant les mots qui nous manquaient, ceux dont nous avions besoin pour nous relever. Il est là, incarnation du courage, son cœur pur dictant ses gestes à travers un poing brûlant de flammes. Il est là.

Et il nous dit que nous pouvons le faire. Que nous pouvons les vaincre, que nous pouvons gagner. Que nous sommes nés pour ça, qu'il ne s'agit pas que d'un devoir mais d'une nature, d'une destinée. Que nous devons le faire ; parce que nous sommes les seuls à en être capable. Que nous devons vaincre, que nous devons combattre.

Que nous pouvons protéger.

Il est là, l'homme qui venait du futur. L'homme dont le plan était voué à un échec proche, parce qu'il n'avait pas tout calculé, parce que nous sommes plus forts que jamais, parce que nous avons changé. Il est là ; et son sourire se ternit, se fane, disparait. Sa bouche n'est plus qu'une déchirure, un échec, l'avenir qu'il ne pourra plus maîtriser. Il est là, l'homme du futur ; prêt à sombrer dans les méandres abyssales des ténèbres plus fortes et plus grandes que ce qu'il avait pensé, des ténèbres que nous avions nous-mêmes côtoyées. Il était puissant, oui.

Mais qu'il vienne. Qu'il vienne quand même ; nous le vaincrons, mettront terme à ce futur qu'il présage, ce futur sans les autres, sans les nôtres. Qu'il vienne.

Nous gagnerons. Pour protéger ceux qui nous sont chers.


	8. Fire Dragon Slayer

**— Fire Dragon Slayer —**

* * *

Sept.

La composition de la date qui avait changé sa vie. Le sept juillet de l'an sept-cent soixante-dix sept. Le jour où il était devenu l'orphelin incompris, l'élève délaissé, l'enfant abandonné. Le jour, où, sans un au revoir, sans un sourire, un signe, Igneel était parti et l'avait laissé sur une Terre dont il ne connaissait presque rien — à peine le nom d'une fleur, le sens de l'amitié, l'importance de la vie. Le jour où Natsu Dragneel, le Dragon Slayer de feu, s'était découvert une blessure qu'il cherchera à jamais à guérir.

Sept.

Le nombre d'années passées depuis qu'il était entré à Fairy Tail. Sept années de rires et de larmes, de combats et de défaites, de réconfort silencieux et d'entraide constante. Sept années où il avait tant appris ; à lire, à se battre, à coopérer, à cohabiter, à haïr, à détester, à aimer. Sept années durant lesquelles il avait grandi, aimé, ri, chanté, joué, combattu, perdu, gagné, pleuré, crié, hurlé, vu et vécu tant et tant de choses ; mais sept années qu'il avait passé à chercher son père, dans une quête aussi désespérée et futile aux yeux des autres soit-elle, aussi.

Ces sept années où il s'était lié à tant de personnes ; Grey, Erza, Lisanna, Happy, Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy et tous les autres…

Sept.

Le nombre d'années passées en sept jours pour lui et ses amis, alors que le reste de sa famille les pensait morts. Sept ans où ils s'étaient battus, défendus, où ils avaient attendu leurs camarades, en espérant qu'ils soient en vie, qu'ils allaient revenir. Sept années qui les avaient marqués à jamais ; mais sept années qui ne furent pas inutiles et perdues, sept années dont ils étaient revenus plus forts.

Sept dragons.

Sept créatures dont il avait toujours rêvé, qu'il avait espéré revoir un jour — mais pas comme ça. Pas avec toute cette destruction, ce chaos, ce désespoir et ce qu'il avait engendré : la destruction d'une ville, la fin d'une vie. La fin douloureuse d'un futur — d'une Lucy, d'une amie.

Ses sens de Dragon Slayer plus à l'affût que jamais, Natsu huma l'air, agrippé comme un reptile — comme ce qui lui avait valu d'être nommé Salamander, comme un Dragon — à l'aile d'un de ces géants, celui que chevauchait son ennemi — celui qui a prit le futur d'une Lucy, celui qui a tant tué, brisé, détruit, anéantit.

Son ennemi ; leur ennemi.

La situation semblait désespérée ; pourtant, il sourit — et son adversaire parût déstabilisé, désarmé, soudainement peu sûr de lui.

**« T'as vraiment pas d'bol. »**

Ces mots ont été choisis à la va-vite — comme d'habitude ; parce qu'il était Natsu, une vraie tête brûlée, celui qui ne réfléchissait jamais, qui agissait d'abord, pensait après. Les flammes s'élevèrent dans le ciel, démonstration de sa détermination mêlée à sa colère, de la bravoure et du courage qui l'avaient toujours animé.

Et un hurlement d'agonie brisa la continuité des combats dans l'espace.

**« Vous m'entendez ?! »**

Il savait qu'ils l'entendaient ; il le sentait, quelque part, là, dans sa tête, dans son cœur — là où se trouvaient ses amis, sa famille, ceux qu'il avait un jour aimés. Il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, qu'ils étaient forts, que jamais ils ne se laisseront vaincre — mais il savait, aussi, qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, besoin de ces mots trop vite et à peine choisis, besoin qu'il les relève et leur donne le courage de se battre.

Tout comme il avait besoin d'eux aussi. Comme il avait besoin qu'ils se lèvent et le soutiennent, qu'ils se battent avec la rage de vaincre et lui insufflent du courage.

Sept dragons.

**« La magie des Dragon Slayer peut vaincre les dragons ! »**

Rien que la vérité ; ses flammes s'intensifièrent pour appuyer ses propos, et la créature poussa un hurlement d'agonie, terrible, qui raisonna jusqu'au plus profond de son être — et c'était à la fois étrangement familier mais purement exaltant, submergeant, que de se sentir capable et puissant.

Natsu grimaça de douleur et reprit, le cœur battant, chacun de ses muscles tendus au maximum — un réflexe, quelque chose qu'il avait intégré sans chercher à le maîtriser, à le repousser.

Un instinct. Un instinct qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Quelque chose qui l'avait jusque là toujours aidé, guidé. Ce qu'Igneel lui avait laissé. Une nature, des convictions. Un cœur, le courage dont il était fait.

Le dragon en lui, constamment entrain de sommeiller.

Le brasier vivant s'élèvera encore ; pour que les autres puissent le voir. Que c'était possible. Qu'ils pouvaient gagner ; qu'ils devaient gagner — pour Fairy Tail, pour Earthland tout entier, pour leur futur, celui qu'il avait promis de protéger.

Sept dragons.

**« Il y a sept Dragon Slayer ici ! »**

Pour sept chasseurs de dragons.

Il savait que ça risquait de les surprendre ; mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils se déconcentrent pour ça. Leur dernière carte venait d'entrer à jeu — mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils devaient abandonner maintenant, surtout pas maintenant.

Ils devaient tenir bon. Sauver le futur — leur futur, celui qu'il avait promis de protéger. L'avenir qu'ils construiront tous, main dans la main, ensemble et vivants.

Le futur dont une défunte amie avait tenté de les préserver.

**« Notre magie a été créée pour ce jour ! Les chasseurs de dragons existent pour combattre en ce moment ! »**

Et il n'y a que maintenant qu'il le comprenait. Que plus qu'un ami voulant protéger les siens, plus qu'un frère voulant protéger sa famille, plus qu'un fils, c'est ce qu'il était, aussi.

Un héritage vivant, destiné à prouver sa valeur dans ce combat ; ce combat qui pouvait tout changer. Le Dragon Slayer du feu, venu pour faire briller le futur qu'ils méritaient.

Ils étaient sept. Sept dragons, pour sept Dragon Slayer. Ils étaient sept.

Et le destin du monde reposait sur eux.

* * *

... Et voilà, c'est fini ! Comment ça, déjà ? Bwah, rassurez-vous, me connaissant, il serait pas étonnant que je débarque avec autre chose de ce genre suite à une crise de fangirlimse particulièrement aiguë... En tout cas, je tiens à remercier tous et toutes celles qui ont tout lu jusqu'ici, et tout particulièrement les copines de la **SPPS.** Mention spéciale à Aeliheart qui comme d'hab me lit avec attention avant que je poste C:

Au plaisir de vous revoir, je m'en vais cocher cette histoire en complète ! *petite larme d'émotion*

Merci encore,

_Bymeha_


End file.
